


The Odds

by The_BookDragon



Series: Random Naruto [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Izuna, Alpha Uchiha Madara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Hashirama Senju, Characters are a bit OOC, Lots of Alphas and Betas, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-sexually partial nudity, Not sure about that one, Okay Very OOC, Omega Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna Lives, what is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Secret pining and someone presenting in the middle of a battle actually is a good idea. If not exactly conventional.





	1. Chapter 1

Senju family members rarely presented as anything other than a Beta or Alpha. Which was perfectly normal, thank you.  
The Uchiha Clan was almost exclusively Alphas. Both clans were hot-headed and stubborn, but they were fiercely protective.  
The two remaining Uchiha Clan heirs were both Alphas, no surprise there. While the Senju had a two Betas.  
It didn't matter though, everyone fought and died no matter what dynamic.  
Hashirama was still dreaming of peace when Tobirama woke him up.  
News had come that the Uchiha were going to mount an assault.  
The Senju Clan was marshalling its forces. Tobirama was trying to sense the incoming army. Sudden hot flashes kept throwing him off. Normally he would be investigating the cause of said hot flashes, but he had to be focused on the advancing Uchihas.  
There, they were almost to the edge of the neutral territory.  
Running, Hashirama led his brother, cousin, and comrades forward with reluctance.  
Toūka was worried about Tobirama she had noticed something was bothering him.  
Something was off with Tobirama's body. He felt pain in his abdomen and he was starting to burn up.  
He knew he shouldn't have gone to the fight, but he was going to be there for his brother.  
Madara was surprised that they had not encountered any opposition yet. Surely, Tobirama had sensed their approach.  
There was a part of him that felt that his Clan might have an advantage over the Senju, but another part of him worried for Hashirama and Tobirama.  
Izuna glanced at his older brother, he could smell the anxiety rolling off of Madara in waves. He had a good idea about what was causing Madara so much stress. Despite being on opposite sides of the war, Hashirama was Madara's friend.  
Toūka was now quietly freaking out. Tobirama was panting with his eyes glazed and his scent was changing. She was probably the only one who could smell it. Alpha noses were almost as good as an Omega's, but Betas were the least able to smell scents.  
Tobirama thought he might be sick. It was the best explanation, but he knew that it probably wasn't the case. Scents were becoming overwhelming and the hot flashes kept getting stronger. He just needed to get through this and then he would figure out what was going on with his body.  
Madara's scouts had returned to inform him that the Senju were almost to them.  
The two Clans hit each other with thuds and cries from the wounded.  
Izuna was fighting against Tobirama when he smelled an Omega.  
The Alphas on the field smelled an Omega in distress. Their hackles began to rise, and their instincts screamed to find the Omega and keep them safe.  
Toūka was the first one to realize who the Omega was.  
Tobirama was clutching his head. Everything hurt and heard a whine. It was coming from him.  
A warmth pressed against his side. It purred soothingly and carded his hair.  
Madara had almost fallen over when the scent had hit him. He abandoned his fight and took off. Something, was tugging at heart and he felt he would go mad unless he found what it was.  
Hashirama followed Madara, wondering why Madara had quit fighting.   
Izuna had his rival tucked in close to himself. Who would have thought that this is what would be the outcome?  
Madara found another Alpha holding his Omega. He snarled and the other Alpha made a reprimanding noise.  
Tobirama couldn't make heads or tails of the world around him. Everything had been reduced to pain and instincts.  
Madara and Izuna picked up Tobirama. They were going to protect him and care for him until he was better.  
Hashirama and Toūka arrived in time to see the Uchiha brothers disappear with Tobirama.  
The battle was pretty much shot to hell. Most of the Alphas were still searching for the Omega, and the Betas were holding an impromptu picnic. Gossiping about who the Omega was and the strange situation.  
Hashirama was glad the soldiers were getting along, but he also wanted to tear his hair in frustration.  
Toūka just started laughing. Which, disturbed the members of the Senju.  
It took awhile to get the Alphas to stop looking for the Omega. Toūka dragged them by the ears to the food. No one quite understood how exactly it got there. Most chalked it up to some secret ninjutsu that was known only by Betas.  
_____________  
Madara and Izuna had found the perfect place to stay with their Omega.   
It was a spare room set aside for visiting Omegas. Though hardly ever used, it was kept clean just in case.  
Madara held Tobirama, while Izuna picked out blankets and pillows and began to make a nest. They helped Tobirama remove his dirty clothing and lay down next to him. Purring and carding Tobirama's hair, they soothed him until he fell asleep.  
Both of them would guard Tobirama through the night.  
Izuna shifted a little and spoke," Madara do you think….."  
"What, Izuna?"  
" Do you think he might want to stay?"  
The elder brother looked at the younger,"How long?"  
" It has been a while. I realized it not long after we met."  
Madara sighed,"You're not the only one."  
Izuna stared at him. "What," he slightly screamed.  
Madara clapped his hand over Izuna's mouth.  
"I have known it for about as long as you have."  
Izuna moved his brother's hand,"So we've been attracted and in love with the same guy for years, and now he's presented as an Omega. What the hell is up with the Sage and Kami? Not that I'm complaining."  
Madara simply shrugged, he had no clue either.  
Little did they know, that there was someone else listening to the conversation.  
Tobirama was awake and fully in control of himself. Although, the last part about attraction and love, had his head spinning.  
Part of him was happy, another calculating if this could bring about peace, and the last part was along the lines of " about damn time!"  
He was going to kiss the Uchihas. At that moment his bumbling brother burst into the room. He was screaming," Tobirama, I will save you!"  
Tobirama grabbed Hashirama and threw him out. " I'm staying," he announced.   
Madara and Izuna stared at the albino man. Who was currently muttering," I swear that man has no tact. Of course, he comes in when I'm trying to get things figured out. The Uzumaki girl is going to have her hands full." Madara felt like he should raise his hand to get Tobirama's attention.   
"Um, Tobirama, what the hell are you talking about," questioned Izuna.  
Instead of talking, Tobirama decided to kiss Izuna and Madara. It was very unexpected, and then Tobirama disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys and it is a little crazy. I hope you enjoy.

Tobirama grabbed some of his clothes and blankets. They would be a good thing to add.  
As he was leaving, he placed a stasis seal on the door. It would be some time before he could return to collect his experiments.  
Hashirama tackled him from behind,"What are you doing nii-chan!?"  
Tobirama scratched at Hashirama," Get off of me!"  
"Not until you explain!"  
"I can't explain when you're crushing me! And how did you get here so fast!?"  
"That's a secret, and I'm not that heavy!"  
"Yes, you are, and get the fuck off," the younger Senju threw Hashirama off of his back.  
Hashirama sulked and pouted with a child like air. He was offended that not only was Tobirama was doing something with the Uchiha brothers; Tobirama was calling him fat.  
Toūka arrived at the compound just in time for Tobirama to run past her. Hashirama was following him screaming,"I'm not fat!"  
Laughing at the sight of them, she entered the compound. What she didn't notice was the terrified scrambling the other Clan members were doing. Everyone was terrified of when Toūka laughed.  
Meanwhile:  
Madara was still blinking in shock and Izuna had a grin on his face. Suddenly, they both realized something important; they were mostly naked and their semi-nude mate had gone off to who knows where.  
Both of them had the same thought," Oh, Fuck. Tobirama!"  
***  
Tobirama was on his way back to the Uchiha Compound. He sneezed a couple of times and prayed to Kami that he wasn't coming down with a cold.   
***  
Considering Madara was Hashirama's friend by choice, it surprised none that Madara was sulking or that Izuna was going to dislodged his eyes from rolling them so much.  
Tobirama arrived to the sight of Madara and Izuna acting like two angry cats. They were hissing, spitting, and yowling while trying to scratch each other's eyes out.  
Tobirama sighed and began to wonder if he really the only sane one in the two warring Clans. Considering he regularly created experimental jutsus and tested them out on himself, that was saying something. Every one of them was insane.  
He grinned, they may not be conventional or have any ideas on how a normal life should be, but they were themselves and Tobirama wouldn't change anything.   
Still smiling he went to his soon to be mates. And later that night he held them close and wondered at the odds. Tobirama also smiled at the tiniest bit of chakra forming below his stomach. Content, he drifted into sleep finally ready for the future of peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They ended with a baby girl that is loved by her three dads. Madara never leaves, and all cannon material is gone. And some how Naruto is adopted by everyone he meets.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am either crazy or weird. you can take your pick.  
> Never done A/B/O before, and it will be a miracle if I keep this in two parts.  
> Please review and let me know what you think.  
> Thanks


End file.
